


Don't You Know That I'm The Only One For You

by WhoIsWren



Series: Belong To My Brother [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Big Brother Fíli, Cuddling & Snuggling, Durincest, Family Feels, Fluff, Implied Dwalin/Ori, Kíli-centric, M/M, Past Kili/Tauriel, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Protective Fíli, Reveal, Sibling Incest, Worried Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoIsWren/pseuds/WhoIsWren
Summary: Everything is rainbows and puppies in Kili's life. He went on the most amazing date with Fili and he couldn't be happier to be dating his older brother.But they couldn't keep their relationship a secret forever.How will their Uncle react to the news? Will their relationship destroy their family?Do they choose family over love?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY finished part 3!!! Read the rest of the series before reading this, it'll make more sense that way.  
> This is the final part of this series, the only way I could go with this is for some smutty times, but I'm not comfortable writing smut yet, so this is it! Thank-you for reading and commenting, it means a lot =] 
> 
> Title: Ruin - Shawn Mendes

Walking down the halls of Erebor College Kili couldn’t really stop the stupidly sappy look on his face. He was happy, happier than he’d ever been and he couldn’t hide it no matter how hard he tried. It shouldn’t have been a surprise to him when he finally sat at a desk next to Ori and the younger man looked at him like he was going crazy.

“Why is your face doing that?” the young scholar asked, poking Kili’s cheek. Kili swatted the persistent hand away from his face, brows scrunching in annoyance.

“What are you on about?” Kili asked, knowing full well he was still smiling like an idiot but surely that wasn’t cause for such confusion from his friend.

“You’re all...” Ori wiggled his fingers, indicating to Kili’s face, trying to come up with the right word for what he was seeing. “Smiley. Cheerful. Happy. It’s freaky. No one’s allowed to look that happy about a Monday, especially not you.”

That’s true; Monday’s sucked no matter how many coffees you consumed.

Kili momentarily frowned when he realised it was a Monday, but all too soon that dopey smile was back and he sighed dreamily. He was turning into a goddamn Disney princess; pretty soon he’d be singing in the halls about true love and have woodland creatures doing his bidding.

“Oh my God, you met someone didn’t you?!” Ori squeaked, actually squeaked, looking at Kili with wide eyes.

Kili immediately felt his cheeks flame with a bright blush. His stomach tightened, not so much butterflies but more anxiety. There was no way he could tell Ori about his relationship with Fili, not without talking to Fili first.

Over the weekend they had talked about telling their friends and family and how they would approach it. Having decided they would wait a while before telling anyone and that they would do it together meant he couldn’t just come out and tell Ori the reason he was so happy was because he was dating his brother.

Gods, he’s _dating_ Fili.

He squirms a little in his seat at how ridiculously happy that thought makes him and how he can avoid this conversation with Ori. He doesn’t want to lie to his friend but he has to, at least for now.

“I went on a date on Friday and it was the best date I’ve ever had.” He admitted sheepishly. Bare details, no names; that should be fine, right?

“Tell me everything! Boy or girl? Where did they take you? Did you kiss them? What are they like? Are you going on a second date? Do they go to Erebor?” Ori rushed out the questions without taking a breath. That boy sure could talk.

A few days after the Truth or Dare incident that led him to kiss his brother Kili had told the company he was bisexual. They had all seen him kiss his brother, coming out was nothing compared to that. Luckily, Kili has the most amazing friends. None of the company told him it was disgusting, no one said it was a phase or he was really gay but didn’t want to admit it yet. They all congratulated him on coming out and told him it didn’t change anything – he was still just Kili to them, who he chose to sleep with didn’t change how they saw them.

Now, it’s easy to talk about guys with Ori, who came out as gay months ago. Though often when they talked about boys Ori always ended up talking about Dwalin. If those two don’t get their act together soon Kili is just going to lock them in a room together and not let them out until they finally admit how much they like each other.

“It’s a boy. We went to Giovanna’s, it’s this little Italian restaurant out of town. Yes, we’ve kissed and he’s a great kisser. They’re really sweet and kind, super smart, incredibly attractive; they’re kind of perfect actually. We haven’t officially decided on a second date, but we’re both interested in continuing to date. They’re older, so no, he doesn’t go to Erebor, and he already graduated. I think that answers everything.” Kili finished a little uncertainly, trying to remember if he did answer all the questions Ori asked because if he didn’t he was sure Ori would think that an excuse to just ask more which Kili really wasn’t ready for. He’d barely got through the first lot of questions without revealing who his date was; he wasn’t sure he could keep it up for much longer.

“I’m happy for you Kili. It’s been so long since you went on a date. I’m glad you’re getting over Tauriel.”

Kili grimaced at the mention of his ex-girlfriend. It’s been almost a year since they spilt after dating for 2 years and it was in no way an amicable split. Both of them knew they needed to break up, they both felt things for other people, but it didn’t make it any easier. Their relationship had been like a raging forest fire, they burned bright, fast and intensely but once it died down there was only destruction left in the wake. They had fallen in love quickly and deeply, they began to forget about the outside world and their separate lives, becoming so involved in each other. Her friends didn’t like who she’d become since dating him, likewise his friends were worried they were losing Kili to his relationship.

By the end of their relationship they were fighting more than anything, screaming matches that lasted hours. Tauriel had fallen for her best friend Legolas, and Kili was far more interested in guys than in girls. Knowing you need to end a relationship doesn’t make it any less hard or heartbreaking when the time comes. The breakup was just as intense as their whole relationship had been; they haven’t said more than five words to each other in the year they’ve been apart.

Luckily their professor finally arrives and any further conversation about Kili’s love life is put on hold. Just because he doesn’t have to talk about said love life doesn’t mean he stops thinking about it all. In fact Kili spends the rest of the day just thinking about his date with Fili and the ensuing weekend.

Everything was perfect, everything about Fili is perfect. Sure, Kili knows that no one is perfect but in his opinion Fili comes pretty close. He knows all of Fili’s flaws, how he’s a bit of a neat freak, doesn’t handle disappointing others well at all, he can be a bit arrogant sometimes and when it comes to his work he gets fixated to the point of obsession. But none of them make Fili any less amazing in Kili’s eyes; it’s just how his big brother is, how his boyfriend is.

 _Oh, God. Are they boyfriends?_ That sounds so high school, but what else is Kili supposed to call it?

They spent the entire weekend together after their date on Friday night. It was the most relaxing and fun weekend Kili’s had in months. All they did was cuddle on the couch watching movies all weekend. The only times they left the couch was for food, bathroom breaks or to sleep. Kili even made a fort out of blankets and pillows for them both, just like he did when they were kids – Fili’s forts were always terribly constructed and usually fell down within 30 minutes. Watching a bunch of Disney movies in a fort and eating junk food was just like their childhood, but this time there was considerably more touching. Safe inside their little fort Fili and Kili spent the weekend cuddling, absent-mindedly running their hands over each other and kissing.

Oh yes, there were many make out sessions. _Many._

Things got heated between them but they both stopped themselves from taking it any further than incredibly hot make outs. Neither was ready for things to progress any further. As soon as he was alone in his room however Kili reached into his pants and released all the tension that had built up between them. He wasn’t ready for more sexual activities with Fili yet, but that didn’t mean his brother didn’t know exactly how to make him practically desperate for it.

It was good to know he was sexually attracted to Fili, as well as romantically.

Although he really shouldn’t be thinking about Fili’s mouth on his skin, the things he does with his tongue and his strong hands roaming all over Kili’s body while sitting on the train. Kili shifts in his seat a little uncomfortably and blushes lightly. Those thoughts are better kept for when he’s alone in his room and can do something about how those images make him feel.

Over the course of the weekend, in between the all that amazing kissing, they had talked about taking it slow and the future of their relationship.

“Just because we’ve known each other our whole lives doesn’t mean we need to skip all the important relationship stuff. I want to take you on dates, get to know this side of you. I want to be a respectable gentleman and wine and dine you before we have sex for the first time.”

Hearing Fili talk about their first time together had made Kili’s throat dry and his breath hitch. Aside from being mildly aroused he understood what his brother was saying. Sex was important in a relationship, but that build up of tension, of waiting for it was always something Kili loved. Neither brother was a virgin by any means but it was still a bit nerve wracking having sex with a new partner, especially one you really care about.

“Kili, if you’re serious about being with me then I want you to know you’re it for me. If you’ll have me then I’ll be yours for all eternity” Fili had told him, with such a serious expression on his face.

Kili was overwhelmed by the sincerity in his brother’s eyes and the words spoken from his lips. He had breathed out a little – a lot – shakily then kissed the hell out of his brother, unable to form words with the weight of Fili’s confession. Kili himself couldn’t ever imagine being with anyone except Fili, but saying it out loud made everything more surreal.

He knew Fili was treating him like a child, being overly careful with him, always making sure he was okay with what they were doing, coddling him, but he honestly expected nothing less. Fili has always been the overprotective big brother; it’s just another thing he loves about him. He shouldn’t have expected Fili to suddenly stop being cautious because they were dating.

When he finally made it home it was 5:15pm, a little later than normal but he had been dawdling, so stuck in his thoughts as he was. Once inside it took him a few moments to figure out what was wrong, Fili was clearly already home. His brother’s navy blue suit jacket lay draped across a chair and his polished black shoes left by the front door. Usually Fili didn’t get home until 6pm, except for Monday nights...

“Crap! I totally forgot! I need to shower first” Kill yelled, hoping Fili would hear him, and raced into the bathroom. He stripped as quickly as possible, nearly ripping the flannel he wore, and jumped into the shower without checking the temperature. He nearly screamed when he realised the shower was ice cold, in autumn.

Every Monday night they had family dinner at Bilbo and Thorin’s house. Bilbo was a stickler for being on time and if Kili didn’t hurry they were sure to be late. If he was late then Bilbo wouldn’t give him any sweets, and Bilbo’s sweets are heavenly.

By the time Kili had finished the quickest shower of his life and had redressed Fili was already waiting at the front door for him. Kili had to stop at the sight of him. Despite Fili wearing nothing overly special, just a denim button up and black slacks, the blonde still looked breathtaking. Everything Fili wore was always fitted perfectly with his body, whereas Kili tended towards lose fitting clothing.

_Gods, he’s beautiful._

“You ready?” Fili smiled gesturing towards the door. Kili quickly patted his pockets checking for his phone and wallet before smiling back at his brother and heading out.

They both hopped into Fili’s silver BMW and began the drive to Thorin and Bilbo’s house. A thought kept circling Kili’s mind during the drive and he knew he had to talk to Fili about it before the car stopped, but he was nervous.

“Fili, what are we going to tell Thorin and Bilbo? You know I can’t lie to them.” Kili mumbled.

He’d been thinking about it since he got in the shower; how were they going to tell their Uncles – Bilbo had been their apart of their family for years now, even if the couple hadn’t gotten married yet – about their relationship, or if they were going to mention it at all.

It would be easy enough to fool their Uncles, despite this new development in their relationship they were still brothers. They knew in public they’d have to keep the affectionate displays to a minimum; Fili wasn’t really into PDA anyways.

But this was family.

This was Thorin, the man that had raised them since their father died.

They’d never lied to Thorin before, well about anything serious anyways. Kili didn’t like the thought of lying to him now.

Fili sighed deeply; clearly he didn’t like the idea of lying to Thorin either.

“I don’t want to lie to them either Kili. But how do we tell them we’re not just brothers anymore? I know you want me to have all the answers but I don’t know Kili, I’m scared to lose them.”

Fili was right, Kili _did_ expect him to have all the answers to his problems, like he always did. Being the perfect big brother meant that Fili always had a plan, he knew everything Kili didn’t. Kili was never afraid of anything because Fili was always there to protect him.

But now, Fili was scared and didn’t know what to do. It terrified Kili but also made him love his brother more, seeing his more human and vulnerable side.

“If you want to keep this a secret, I’ll stand by you.” Kili’s voice was strong, hoping to instil some confidence in Fili, despite his own reservations. Kili bites his lower lip, afraid he said the wrong thing. It’s usually Fili’s job to reassure, Kili has no idea what he’s doing.

“No Ki. I would never want to keep you a secret, to make you feel like I’m ashamed of what we are. I am proud to call you my partner, my lover, and my brother. I would kiss you in front of the whole world if I could, so everyone knew you were mine and I am yours.” Fili declares.

Kili now wholeheartedly understand the phrase _‘take my breath away’._

“We shall tell them together, and face whatever may come side by side. Just like we always have done.” Fili finishes solemnly. He’s always had this way of pulling an amazing, enlightening, and powerful speech out of nowhere.

This rest of the car trip is done mostly in silence, both brothers thinking deeply about how tonight will change everything for them. This is more nerve-racking than their first date. If Thorin doesn’t approve of their new relationship then they’ve essentially lost their family. Their mother Dis is always travelling the world for work, trying to expand the family business. One could never say that Durinson’s weren’t hard workers.

When the car parks outside the rather large and lavish country house Kili is staring at his lap, fiddling with his fingers. He’s nervous, so anxious he’s ready to run all the way home. He doesn’t want to do this, not at all. All those terrible what if’s are racing through his mind, each more terrifying than the last.

Fili leans over the gear stick, his hand cupping Kili’s cheek. Kili reluctantly turns his head towards his brother and meets those blue eyes he feels so safe in.

“Just remember, no matter what happens, even if this all goes to hell... I’ll always choose you”

Fili closes the gap between them and kisses Kili, its soft and sweet – exactly what Kili needs. Kili smiles feeling reassured and calm enough to enter the house. He doesn’t know how Fili does it, squashes his fears before they even have the chance to take hold. Admittedly he _was_ beginning to think that if Thorin disapproved then Fili would leave him, as he’s always trying to prove himself and please Thorin. But Fili will choose him, no matter what Fili will stay with him. He won’t choose Thorin over him.

It sounds a little possessive, but now that Kili has Fili he has no desire to ever let him go.

He can do this. He can walk through those doors, smile and hug his Uncles, sit through a marvellous dinner and tell the man that is more like his father than his Uncle that he’s dating his brother.

With Fili by his side, Kili could take on a swarm of goblins.  

Of course all that confidence vanishes once their plates are empty. Bilbo made the most delicious roast, with honey glazed vegetables. It was amazing, and Kili is so full he doesn’t think he can move. Looking around the table it seems the rest of the family is in the same boat, all rubbing their stomachs with little content smiles on their faces. It’s a good look for his family, they all deserve to be happy like this for the rest of their days. The Durinson’s have had enough heartache in their family – what with their great grandfather going completely crazy, and their grandfather has been declared missing for nearly 30 years now, then their father dying before Kili even learnt how to walk.

His thoughts were cut off by the feeling of Fili’s hand grasping his under the table. Immediately Kili smiled, he loved holding Fili’s hand – loved doing anything with Fili really. Looking to his left he saw Fili was already looking back at him and nodded slightly.

It was time.

“Uncle Thorin, Bilbo, we have something we’d like to tell you.” Fili began, gaining the attention of the men at the table. Both of them looked at the boys casually, clearly not expecting anything as groundbreaking as what they were about say.

“Well, um, something happened. Between Kili and I, and we didn’t want to hide it from you both. You see, the thing is, uh something changed. We’re not just brothers anymore, uh well we are but, but we... uh, well, we’re um..” Fili mumbled and stumbled through his explanation, determinately looking into Thorin’s eyes – despite sounding like he wanted to crawl into the nearest hole and stay there.

“We’re dating!” Kili blurted suddenly, interrupting Fili’s awkward confession. He couldn’t take it anymore – the anxiety of wondering what his Uncle’s would say, and hearing Fili sound so unsure of himself and hesitant nearly broke Kili’s heart. Fili is meant to sound strong and proud, like the golden prince he was meant to be; not like a terrified child that got caught stealing sweets.

Underneath the table Fili squeezed Kili’s hand so tightly Kili was afraid he’d lose circulation. In that moment the pain felt like a dull ache, all Kili’s focus was on his Uncles. Mostly though, he was looking at Thorin. Bilbo’s disappointment he could handle, but Thorin was the one with the temper, the one that had these grand plans for his nephews, the one that’s reaction mattered the most.

The dining room was deathly silent.

Fili is almost certainly holding his breath, Bilbo’s face seems to be permanently stuck in a wide eyed shock expression and Thorin has always had the best poker face; his expression completely neutral, giving none of his feelings away.

Kili on the other hand feels like he’s going to faint any second now.

The sound of a chair being violently pushed back echoes loudly in the dining room as Thorin suddenly stands. Kili knows he must look absolutely petrified if the little squeak Bilbo lets out is any indication. Thorin rounds the table until he’s standing right behind his nephews who both prepare for the scolding they are undoubtedly about to receive.

Kili hangs his head in shame whereas Fili sits up straighter and hardens his face. Kili squeezes Fili’s hand; they will face whatever comes together.

When a strong hand rest on his shoulder Kili nearly jumps out of his seat; Thorin hasn’t ever beaten them before, preferring to use his words and disappointment for the most effective scolding.

Everything in Kili’s mind just stops when Thorin’s hand wraps around him and...

And...

Thorin’s hugging them.

_He’s hugging them!_

“I’m happy for you both.” Thorin’s deep voice says, sounding like he honestly couldn’t be happier right now.

What. The. Hell.

Where is the Uncle that yelled at Kili for near half an hour when he was a child and was caught playing with Thorin’s weapons? What happened to the man that wouldn’t speak or even look at Fili when he got his first speeding ticket?

Who the hell is this chuckling man hugging his nephews like he’s actually proud of them?

Has Kili fallen into an alternate universe where everything is the opposite?

“Uncle?” Fili mutters, sounding so small and confused. Kili kind of wants to punch Thorin in the face for making his brother sound so afraid. Fili’s not the only protective brother around here.

Thorin releases them, making sure to tousle their hair on his way back to his seat beside Bilbo, who’s looking like he has a thousand things to say but doesn’t dare make a sound. When the older man returns to his seat he has a smile on his face. It’s not an outright grin, but it’s that little happy smile you get when you just can’t explain how happy you are.

“Fili, Kili has always looked at you like you made the sun rise, and you look at him as if he were the most precious of jewels. You’ve adored each other your entire lives so I can’t say I’m terribly surprised. I’ve thought his might happen one day, so I’ve had years to get used to the idea.” Thorin finally replies, smirking at his nephews gobsmacked expressions.

Kili’s eyes nearly bulge out of his skull. How the hell did Thorin see this coming for _years_? Kili only ever considered it 2 weeks ago! Of all the things Thorin could have said tonight, that was never the reaction Kili thought he’d have. For a few moments all Kili can do is open and close his mouth like a gaping fish.

“You’re not ashamed of us because we’re brothers?” He blurts out, hardly even aware that he’d spoken at all. Fili squeezes his hand once, probably wondering the same thing as Kili.

Thorin’s entire face softens, he looks at them like they’re the small children he helped raise, not the full grown adults they’ve become.

“No Kili. I could never be ashamed of either of you, my sister-sons. I know how scary it is to find your ‘One’. I never questioned my sexuality until I met my One, and it didn’t even occur to me that he was a man. I knew I was meant to be with him for as long as he’d have me and that was all that mattered. You have found your One, the fact that you are brothers matters little in comparison.” Thorin’s voice was as soft and gentle as his face was and his smile never wavered.  

Of course, then Bilbo went and whacked him in the chest.

“For heaven’s sake, for a man that tries so hard to be the strong and brooding type you are the biggest softy I know Thorin.” Bilbo exclaimed before crossing his arms over his chest.

Everything was quiet for a moment, before they all started giggling like children – though for Fili and Kili their laughter was slightly more hysterical, all the tension draining out of them.

_Thorin doesn’t hate us. He’s not disgusted with us. HE APPROVES!_

It was like an old CD that was stuck on the same song, over and over. Kili couldn’t really believe it, he was sure Thorin would think they were disgusting and disown them on the spot – okay so Kili’s always been a bit of a pessimist when it comes to his Uncle, but Fili was always the favourite child whereas Kili was just the spare. He knew his place.

Acceptance and unyielding love was never something Kili even dared to dream of.

But that was from the Uncle that’s known them since they entered this world, the one who saw them when they were cute little babies and who will always see them as the adorable and innocent children they once were. Bilbo has only know them for the past 11 years, he came into their lives right when they were teenagers and hated the world and everyone it in. He’s only seen their rebellious stage and their awkward foray into adulthood; he missed all the cute childhood moments.

Usually he’s the easier one to convince but maybe the thought of two brothers being in a romantic relationship together is just too much for the gentle man.

_Oh no._

If Bilbo doesn’t approve then Thorin will leave him, no doubt about it. Even though Bilbo is Thorin’s One, Thorin will always choose his family above everything else; even if it kills him.

_What if they’ve ruined their Uncle’s lives?_

“Uncle Bilbo?” Kili asks softly. He knows he’s pulled out the puppy dog eyes, but this time it isn’t a ploy of some kind. Kili is scared, pleading, begging, hopeful and nervous, just looking for some reassurance.

All eyes turn towards the shorter man. Fili and Kili looking worried and even Thorin seems ready to bolt if the love of his life doesn’t accept his nephews. Having Thorin’s support means everything to the brothers, but they would never deny Thorin his happiness and they’ve never seen him happier than when Bilbo is by his side.

“Oh boys, you don’t make things easy do you?” Bilbo sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “No matter what, you’ll always be my boys. Just because your Uncle and I respect your choice that doesn’t mean everybody will. Be prepared for the consequences of falling in love. But I am happy for you both and love you just the same.”

Fili and Kili both broke out into identical grins, smiles that reminded Thorin so much of their late father. He sent up a silent prayer to the man that made his beloved sister so happy, _‘you’d be proud of the men your sons have become’._

Leaping up from his chair Fili spun around and lifted Kili up with him, hugging him tightly, unable to contain his joy. Kili himself was giggling like an idiot, so stupidly happy he didn’t know what to do with himself. Breaking from the hug Fili pecks Kili on the lips, right in front of their Uncles. They hear Thorin and Bilbo chuckling; it’s one thing to say your dating but another entirely to kiss in front of people.

Kili blushes a bright pink, not only at the kiss – a sensation he’s still not used to, and secretly hopes he never gets used to it, never stops feeling butterflies at the feel of Fili’s lips on his skin, - but also at seeing his usually stoic brother smiling so brightly. He turns to look at his Uncles, his arm circling around Fili’s waist, both men are leaning on each other looking at the boys with love in their eyes and fond smiles adorning their faces.

Kili’s got his partner in his arms and his family in his corner. He’s feels strong, like he could take on a fearsome dragon and win, as long as he had his families support.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to everyone that read, kudos, commented or bookmarked this series, it means a lot to me =] Hope this is a good enough ending for the series =/  
> Sorry if the ending is a little rushed, I just wanted to get this finished.


End file.
